Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands
by habbo
Summary: The heartless were never meant to be able to cross dimensions. Now Sora has stumbled on a very familiar world, but all is not what it seems as well as dealing with the fact that his other self is dating his best friend, he is also the only one that can save this world. A story for both canon fans and yaoi fans.What happens when canon Sora stumbles upon the Yaoi world.
1. A Shooting Star

**Author's note:** Hello, new story new ideas exciting times. This story will attempt to make one where both canon and Yaoi fans can enjoy, that's right you heard me correctly I'm bringing two different kinds of fans together for one story. Originally this story was going to be part of a series of stories with different worlds but I have yet to decide if I want to take on such a big project.

If you don't like Yaoi then please still read it bare with me, because for most of the story we will be following canon Sora while the Yaoi fans will enjoy the setting, the canon fans will enjoy Sora's reactions it's just that this first chapter is more focused on the setting to give a background for the world. For the world itself it will be a very typical Yaoi world Kairi especially will be very much out of character just simply treat the characters in this world as new characters, it's a different dimension after all.

**Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands**

**Chapter 1: A Shooting Star**

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all charters belong to Square Enix

It was a calm, starry night at Destiny Islands. Sora was looking out of his open bedroom window in his blue pyjamas. His blue eyes scanned the street noticing how peaceful it was, the street lights could be seen from the distance, there were hardly any cars on the road. The stars shone brightly and in the distance across the water he could see the faint outline of the play island.

Sora closed his eyes, feeling the light breeze on his face, he could hear the sounds of the sea. The waves peacefully lapped against the sand. Sora smiled he was truly happy, he had wonderful friends and a great boyfriend.

Sora gasped as suddenly strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head leaned on his shoulder.

Come back to bed." Mumbled Riku. Sora chuckled, his boyfriend sounded so tired Sora found these moments special, he rarely got to see his vulnerable side.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Said Sora softly.

"What are you doing up?" he mumbled while burying his face into Sora's shoulder, Sora swore if Riku could, he would fall asleep while standing like this.

"I couldn't sleep," Sora laughed "Go back to bed Riku, you can't sleep standing." Riku made a sound that sounded like he agreed but he didn't move. Sora smiled to himself.

After a moment of silence Sora spoke up, "Hey. Riku?" Riku lifted his head.

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about what is out there? Like other worlds?"

"I used to, but now you are my world, I don't need anything else." Sora felt his cheeks heat up at that statement.

"I'm serious, there could be like another me, or another you." He felt Riku chuckle at that.

"I think you've been listening too much to Axel's stories." Sora pouted at that.

"Riku!" whined Sora as he pushed him away from him. The silver haired teen chuckled again, Riku was just wearing his white pyjamas.

Axel was originally just Riku's friend before Sora even got to know Riku, Axel was kind of intimidating, he had teased Sora at first, nothing too serious but Roxas hadn't seemed to like that Axel had been picking on his brother. But when Sora got to know Riku, he got to learn about Axel too, and he found that he really wasn't that bad of a guy. The red head was cocky, self confident, and a bit of a pyromaniac. Roxas many times had taken matches and lighters away from Axel afraid he would burn the place down. Sure Axel still teased him but it was harmless really. Mostly Axel just told wild tales but Sora liked to think that they were true.

Sora let his eyes lower to find that Riku had managed to wrap his arms around him again without him noticing. Him and Riku had been through a lot together, which a lot had been caused by their own insecurities about themselves and each other. He nearly lost Riku and Kairi hadn't helped matters.

Sora scowled, thinking about Kairi made his blood boil, he didn't like her and didn't understand her, her friend Namine seemed nice but Kairi herself just seemed like a horrible person. She always bullied Sora, before Riku the bullying by Kairi had become unbearable. He didn't know why she bullied him, didn't really know why he had been singled out. Sora had tried to keep himself to himself, had tried to draw as little attention to himself as possible, but nothing seemed to work. That was until Riku had arrived at the school. He seemed to fit in right away, was nice to everyone and no one bullied him, he had gotten popular pretty quickly. What took Sora by surprise though was that very quickly Riku paid attention to Sora. He kept looking at him in class and always seemed to want to talk to him. It made Sora feel like he was on top of the world.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Answered Sora as he turned his head and met Riku's lips with his own.

When they pulled apart Sora noticed a light in the corner of his eye, he quickly rushed to the window in excitement and wonder, catching sight of a stream of light that seemed to land in the distance on the play island. Sora grinned.

"Woah, Riku did you see that?!"

"Sure did."

"Do you think it was a shooting star?" he asked looking back up at Riku who seemed to be more awake now and alert, he wrapped his arms around Sora once again.

"Hmmm. Probably, certainly looked like one."

"Alright!" exclaimed Sora punching his fist in the air. "We will go and find that star tomorrow!" Riku chuckled.

"We have school tomorrow."

"Oh…" said Sora feeling deflated, he slowly lowered his arm. He really wanted to find that star. Then an idea came to him. "We could-"

"We are not skipping school just so you can go and find the star." Sora spun around at Riku and just glared.

"When did Riku start acting sensible?" Riku chuckled again and tapped him on the nose.

"You're cute when you are mad." Sora crossed his arms.

"Well then we will just go after school." Suddenly a banging could be heard on Sora's bedroom door and shout coming from the other side.

"Will you guys stop making so much freaking noise, some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Yeah, you are interrupting my sexy time with Roxy!"

"SHUT UP AXEL!" A scuffle could be heard and then Axel yelped out in pain. Sora rushed over to the door and opened it to find Roxas just in his black pyjama pants glaring down at Axel who was on the floor in just his red pyjamas. His brother then, when noticing that Sora had opened the door, then turned to glare at him. "There better be a good explanation."

Sora had forgot actually that other people were in the house sleeping, thankfully his parents were away on a trip for a week, but it didn't make dealing with his brother any less scary, especially when he was tired.

"Roxas I saw a shooting star!"

"It was pretty cool." Added Riku, who had come over to join Sora in the doorway. Roxas blinked.

"Really where did it land?!" asked Roxas rushing into Sora's room and looking out the window seeing if he could find any evidence of a crash.

"Over on the play island." Said Sora walking over to the window again and pointing, "We saw it crash there. Right Riku?"

"Yeah, kinda weird though shooting stars don't normally have a blue tint to them."

"It's aliens, they have crash landed on that island and plan to take over humanity." Said Axel who had now made his way over the window. Everyone just turned to look at Axel. Axel scratched the back of his head. "Heh, okay I admit that one is rubbish, but still we don't exactly know what is over there."

"Sora wants to check it out after school tomorrow." Said Riku.

"Hey, that's a good idea, we could all go." Said Axel.

"You don't mean Selphie do you?" It wasn't that Riku had anything against the girl it was just that he had looked forward to it just being Sora and him, and no doubt Selphie would invite everyone along.

"Yeah, what you think she wouldn't have seen it? Come on you know Selphie knows about everything that goes on here." Riku sighed as Axel said that. It was true no one could keep anything secret from Selphie.

"We could just skip school and get there first."

"That's what I said but Riku said no!" exclaimed Sora waving his hands glad that he had some backup from his brother.

"Guys I don't think-"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Axel grinning, noticing that Riku didn't like the idea he then put Sora in front of him while pulling at his cheeks.

"Come on Riku, how can you say no to this, he's like a puppy!" Sora batted Axel's hands away from him and rubbing his sore cheeks. Riku sighed while putting his hand through his long silver hair.

"Well, okay." Sora suddenly looked up at him.

"Really?" asked Sora looking hopeful.

"Yeah," said Riku in defeat suddenly Sora pounced on him in happiness.

"Thank you Riku!"

"Let's just not make a habit of this."

Meanwhile over on the play island a ship made up of colourful blocks, a few trees had fallen around it but it hadn't done too much damage. This was the Gummi ship, it was clear that someone was able to control it at last minute. Sleeping inside the Gummi ship was another Sora, the boy who had saved the worlds twice from the darkness, who had took a mastery exam and almost fell into the darkness himself but thanks to his friend Riku he had been saved. Now he was on a new journey the heartless had crossed dimensions and he was here to stop them. If he could do this then Yen Sid had promised he would be able to take the test again.

Joining him was Tron, well not quite the Tron he knew, this Tron was a copy of the one in Radiant Garden, without Donald or Goofy he needed someone to help him pilot the ship, so Cid installed a copy of Tron to help him on his quest, something the boy was very grateful for.

"Finished system checking, everything seems to be in working order. We were very lucky" said Tron as his voice echoed in the ship, however the boy did not stir and was still fast asleep, knowing that Sora needed his rest he didn't bother him and began to search for data on the world they had landed on.

As he looked he found that they had landed on Destiny Islands, Sora would need a disguise as Tron knew there would be another Sora here. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.


	2. The Crash

**Author's Note: **So we are at chapter two, this is more focused on our hero now canon Sora, you guys are going to love his disguise it was just so obvious. After writing for Spira in a role-play for so long it's nice to write for something different. 3 Favs and 1 Follow is not bad for someone who has been away from Fanifiction for a long time, so special thanks to **unicron1000, MoonStar1312, and theappendagelessGirafe **for faving this story during the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kingdom Hearts and all it's rights and characters belong to Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Crash**

"Emergancy! People are approaching the ship!" exclaimed Tron, he activated the alarms to wake up Sora. Suddenly Sora awoke by falling out of bed in a fright.

"What! I'm here, where's the heartless!?" exclaimed Sora summoning his keyblade while quickly standing up.

"Sora, people are getting near the ship, there are no heartless yet."

"Huh? Oh." Said Sora dismissing his Keyblade. He walked over to his seat and sat down. "And they can't see the ship because?" Sora had just woken up and was feeling groggy, I mean why couldn't people see his cool ship?

"Remember you are protecting the world's borders, it would not end well if people knew about other worlds."

"So what can we do?"

"I'm going to make the ship invisible."

"What?!" coughed Sora nearly choking on his own tongue.

"Merlin used his magic when making me, there is a program to make the Gummi ship invisible." Explained Tron. A red button popped out in front of the control panel. "Press that button"

"Got it!" exclaimed Sora grinning to himself as he slammed down on the button.

Outside the Gummi Ship turned invisible just in time as Roxas, Sora, Riku and Axel rounded the corner.

"Woah!" exclaimed Axel looking at the fallen trees and the dent in the sand. Axel was wearing white trainers blue jeans and a red t shirt, Sora was wearing black trainers blue jeans and a black sleeveless top with a silver crown necklace. Roxas was wearing a black and white top, black jeans and white trainers. Riku was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a blue sleeveless top.

"It was big whatever it was." Noted Riku.

"We skipped school for this? There's nothing here." Complained Roxas.

"Think Selphie got here before us?" asked Sora, Riku ruffled his hair.

"Even Selphie couldn't carry something that big and hide it."

"It's a conspiracy by the government, it really is aliens!" exclaimed Axel.

"Ah really?!" said Sora quickly looking around for anything that might jump out at him. Riku sighed and groaned at his friend, Roxas wasn't as nice and kicked him on the leg.

"Stop making shit up."

"Ow that hurt Roxy."

"I can hit harder than that."

"That's what you said last night too." Said Axel grinning.

"Uhh…" began Sora.

"You can't even go one day." Said Riku shaking his head.

"DID NOT!" Shouted Roxas at Axel he then punched Axel in the stomach, knocking him over.

Inside, Sora can only hear muffles of the voices outside, he didn't have a clue who they were, so as he waited for all clear from Tron, he began to go over what had happened yesterday.

_"We've been shot." said Tron. The Gummi ship was falling fast, and there was nothing that Sora could do about it._

_"Is there anything we can do ? I'm losing control!" panicked Sora as he tightly grabbed onto the controls and began pressing buttons frantically._

_"Beginning to power up emergency boosters."_

_"Hurry!"_

_"25%"_

_"We're going to crash!"_

_"50%"_

_"Tron!"_

_"75%"_

_"ARGHHH, I'm sorry Riku, Kairi!"_

_"100% Boosters activated" Before the ship could hit the blue water, the boosters activated, Sora managed to pull the ship up and he landed roughly on a small island while knocking over a few trees._

_When the ship came to a stop Sora sighed in relief, he leaned back in his chair and put his head in his hands._

_"That was close." Sighed Sora calming his nerves._

_"I did tell you not to go for that heartless ship, you users are very strange."_

_"I thought I could take it."_

_"It would need double the power we have already." Sora looked up from his hands his blue eyes stayed at the screen for moment and then he yawned and stretched._

_"Well at least we're safe. Any heartless on this world?" asked Sora leaning forward._

_"At the moment no, but considering how close that ship was I don't think it will take them long to arrive." Then a thought came to Sora._

_"Is the ship alright?"_

_"I will need to do a full system check to see if there was any lasting damage."_

_"Okay, well them I'm going to sleep then and see what this world holds for me in the morning."_

_"Night Sora."_

_"Night Tron." Said Sora as he went to lay down in a bed in the corner._

"They've gone." Said Tron snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"So who was outside?" said Sora stretching.

"Some teenagers, they must have seen the crash last night."

"So any idea about where we are?"

"I know we are facing the cliff, but I would have thought you would have recognized your own home." Sora's blue eyes widened.

"Really I'm home?!"

"Not quite, remember what you were told." Sora leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Leon said "You may meet people you know who don't know you. They may have the same soul but lead different lives.""

"Exactly this is Destiny Islands, but not the one you know." Sora let that sink in for a moment. Then quickly stood up.

"Wait there is another me!?"

"Bingo."

"Awesome, this make fighting the heartless much easier!" exclaimed Sora getting excited. Tron interrupted him.

"No Sora the probability of Sora helping you is low. If you two met, it would spread panic, and hinder your operation, plus I don't think this world has magic. Sora wouldn't be able to summon a keyblade."

"So… We…" Sora then groaned and pulled at his spikey brown hair. "I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"I suggest we give you a disguise and completely change how you look and your voice." Sora looked up at the screen.

"Uh… How?"

"You know that platform in the corner that Cid installed? Step on it and find out." Sora looked over to the back of the ship, there was a glowing circular raised platform, he had forgot it was there. Sora grinned.

"Okay," he pushed himself out of his chair. And stepped on the platform. "Now what?"

"It will work much like Donald's magic but it's a stronger spell, it will go into your mind and find base your disguise on someone you may have met."

"May? What do you mean?"

"Well it doesn't have to be you it could be from a heart sleeping inside you."

"Roxas?" questioned Sora, if it was a disguise that came from Roxas then it might be less weird to wear as he wouldn't have met them.

"Yes, now are you ready?"

"Yeah let's do it!" said Sora with a confident grin. The platform underneath Sora glowed and covered Sora in a beam of light, which shot up to the ceiling of the ship. When it faded Sora looked down on himself. The first thing he noticed was that he was wearing the Destiny Islands school uniform, which included a white polo shirt, a blue and white striped tie, blue and white checkered trousers and brown shoes. "A school uniform?! I don't want to go to school!" Sora gasped and put his hands against his mouth, his voice was strange it was deeper. "This is weird." He said. He touched his hair it was still spikey but as he brought a strand to his eyesight he noticed that it was black. "BLACK?! Who did I turn into?"

"I must admit it's no one that I have any data on. It is a bit strange you didn't change as much as I hope you would. But it should be enough to fool people into thinking you are not Sora. The only other change is that you have yellow eyes."

"YELLOW EYES!?" squeaked Sora.

"Yes here look" an image of Sora's new look appeared on the screen to the left of the control panel, Sora rushed over to it. In front his was the creepy look that that Sora had pictured, he honestly didn't like it but it was necessary. "You will need a new name."

"Vanitas." Said Sora instantly he didn't know why, but it sounded right. It also gave him an uneasy feeling when he said that. Had Roxas met this boy? Sora did not know.

"Okay then Vanitas it is, now one last thing. You must not use any drive forms unless you absolutely have to. As soon as you do the spell will be broken. We will also need to get you registered to the school." Sora took all of this in.

"So how do I get registered?"

"We could do it the normal way but that would take too long, I suggest we hack the computer system and put in that you are a transfer student."

"How do we do that?" A disk popped out of the control panel.

"Sneak into the school and get access to the one of the computers and pop this in, then I will be able to register you immediately." Sora jumped in surprise.

"You can do that!?"

"Very much so." It was then agreed that Sora would need to wait until after the school, so that no one would question why Sora was out of school in his uniform.


	3. Hacking

**Author's note:** Okay Chapter 3 is up, just a quick note about reviewing though. I love constructive criticism I just don't like it when it is rude, it's harder to find the helpful bits, it's is not necessary to capitalise your words, it is not necessary to say you got annoyed or irritated. If you write a constructive review keep it objective and don't challenge theories that haven't even been answered in the game. with that said there are some points I want to make clear to everyone here.

I like to treat my readers like smart people, it is totally okay to confuse readers just as long as they figure out quickly which Sora is which. And yes I know it's Ventus who saw Vanitas and not Roxas, but Sora doesn't know that, the dialog was from Sora's own thoughts. Sora is not always serious either in fact before I played kh3d i forgot how much of a goofball Sora is, I think I must have face palmed my way through the whole game. Yes Sora isn't always a goofball either, but it's only been 2 chapters and the boy just woke up.

The prologue is likely to be a one shot on its own, anyone that's read my story before will remember that I did do some kind of prologue, but I deleted it due to changing where this adventure takes place. You will also remember that I said this will be a big project multiple cross over stories over many worlds, each world will receive its own story. I have no idea whether I will still do this so lets just take it one step at a time. KH3d started with being thrown right into the action and that is what I did here.

I have grammar issues I know, but since I get help with all other aspects of my life writing lets me be independent, I know I could get a beta reader, but I really want to do this on my own, please respect this. I really am only doing this story for fun but I do try to make it as readable as possible.

I have made edits to the previous two chapters, I fixed more mistakes, and Sora is going to be registered as a transfer student and not being sick.

It's time to thank some more people, there are a lot more to thank this time around. Probably due to me taking longer to get out a chapter. Thank you to:** BooXBunny, BreakingLights, Ex Mentis, Fayt80, P13YoLoCrazFan, R. , Yuki-Onna1, itsAce121, strangechild13 and Ern Estine 13624** for faving, reviewing or for following.

A little warning about this chapter, half of it we stop following canon Sora, if you don't like yaoi, just grin and bare, the yaoi bit isn't much, it's tiny, those of you who do like yaoi would have wanted me to write more.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Kingdom Hearts, all rights belong to Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom Hearts Dimensions: Destiny Islands<strong>

**Chapter 3: Hacking**

'Vanitas' went over the plan in his head again as he headed towards the school. He needed to get inside the school, find a computer, insert the disc, wait for Tron to register him and then get out as quickly as possible. He stopped in his tracks on the dusty road and sighed. He would be lucky to not get caught. He doesn't understand why he had to be in the school, but Tron thought it would draw less attention to himself if he was in school. The adults would soon question why a kid like him was wondering around the town and not in school. 'Vanitas' scratched his head and then continued to walk again with his hands behind his head. Still it wasn't all bad, he was home after all, even though it wasn't his home it still felt like home. He couldn't help put smile as he walked through the town.

He paused when he heard a familiar voice, he caught the sight of red hair across the road and turned to look. There chatting happily in her school uniform was Kairi, 'Vanitas' had to hold himself back from automatically calling her name. He had to remind himself that this wasn't the Kairi he knew. Kairi was chatting to Selphie as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Selphie seemed to be telling a dramatic story as she was waving her arms around. 'Vanitas' chuckled to himself, it certainly looked like neither of them were different from where 'Vanitas' was standing. He was about to turn and continue on when suddenly another girl approached them with blonde hair.

"Namine?!" How?" But 'Vanitas' reminded himself that he needed to get to the school he couldn't get distracted. He could ponder later on why Namine was here in this world.

When 'Vanitas' got to the school, he got down low and pressed himself against the wall, the sun was beginning the set now, giving the school an orange tint to it. "I hope there is no one working this late." Taking a deep breath he ran for the front door but found it was locked when he tried to pull at the door. He jumped back from the door and in a flash of light the keyblade appeared in his hand. He pointed the keyblade at the keyhole in the door and a beam of light shot from the tip of the keyblade to the keyhole. 'Vanitas' grinned to himself when her heard the click of the door unlocking and he dismissed his keyblade.

Navigating the school wasn't that hard, it was no different to the one he went to, she he knew it like the back of his head. However, it was strange to be here at this time, the corridors were ghostly quiet, with no students around it just seemed like the corridors went on forever. Turning a corner "Vanitas' finally found what he was looking for, the computer room. He opened the door and quickly went over to the nearest computer and sat down on the black chair. He wheeled himself nearer the computer and switched it on. It made the usual beeps and clicked and hummed as it started up. "Come on, I don't have time." He mumbled impatiently tapping on the desk. Anyone could catch him at any moment.

Suddenly the computer lit up a box popped up asking for a username and password. "Vanitas" stared blankly at the computer for the moment. He had forgotten that school gave the students passwords for the computers. He groaned. "I don't have a…" He stopped in the middle of his thoughts. "Wait a minute yes I do!" In the username box he typed "Sora" and in the password he typed "RikuandKairi" with no spaces and he pressed enter. The computer then informed him that the password was wrong. "What? Okay then… how about Strawberry Shortcake Ice cream" He was still wrong.

"Destiny Islands"

"Password Incorrect"

"Friends."

"Password Incorrect"

"Blitzball?"

"Password Incorrect"

"Kairi."

"Password Incorrect" He stared at those words on the screen.

"Stupid computer!" he yelled out loud. "How about Riku then!" As he pressed enter to the name "Riku" he suddenly found he was gained access. "It worked?" He quickly inserted the disc but as soon as he did so he heard footsteps, which seemed to echo down the corridor. His heart dropped at that sound, he needed to do something, Tron was only just starting to hack into the computer and it seemed like it would take some time.

He went over to the door, and pressed his back against the wall, he could hear the footsteps coming nearer.

"I thought I heard a voice come this way," a familiar voice mumbled to himself. Sora groaned inwardly to himself, it was probably because he shouted out earlier and now this person had come down to investigate. However, 'Vanitas' knew this voice, and it took him a few moments to figure it out, as he whispered a sleep spell and the body fell to the ground. 'Vanitas' poked his head around to make sure he was asleep.

"Leon?!" he thought in surprise. He looked a little different in a dark blue suit with a black tie, "Is Leon a teacher here?" he wondered. He turned his head at a beep of the computer to signal that Tron was done. He went over to the computer took out the disc, and turned off the computer. He walked out the door, stepped over Leon and went down the corridor. He felt a little guilty about leaving Leon there, but he knew he would be alright, the spell would ware off soon and Leon would wake up.

Earlier, Leon had been in the staff room typing up his notes. He was rigid and sat up straight as he typed, his blue eyes were focused on the screen and a cup of coffee was beside him. His fingers worked quickly on the keyboard, he was nearly done and he was glad of that fact. It had been an exhausting day, the children had been very excitable today because of that shooting star last night. Even though he was only a teaching assistant, he made sure to keep order at all times, he preferred the quiet. Unfortunately today that had been impossible. All he wanted to do now was go home to Cloud. He put a hand through his brown hair as he looked at the screen.

Suddenly there was a shout from down the hall. Leon looked up and mumbled, "What now?" he got up from his seat and went to investigate. "Those damn kids, when I find out who it is, they are going to wish they had never trespassed in the school. " Leon quickened his pace making sure to look in every room as he walked down. "I thought I heard a voice come this way," he mumbled to himself as he approached the computer room.

Suddenly he felt himself get extremely tired, he tried to fight the urge to not go to sleep. But he couldn't and suddenly he felt himself falling and then everything went black.

When Leon awoke, he sat straight. "What the hell happened?" he questioned himself, he went through what he had been doing before, he had been looking for whoever had made that noise , and then he had fallen asleep. "But why had I fallen asleep? It makes no sense." Leon then thought further and could probably reason that he had just over worked himself, he had been staying until very late at the school lately. Leon looked at his watch. "*8 o clock, Cloud will be worried." Leon quickly got up and headed back to the staff room, he shut down the computer and then headed home theorizing he could always finish his notes in the morning.

"Leon?!" exclaimed Cloud in worry as he came through the door dripping wet. Leon looked up. Cloud was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a black t-shirt. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just feel asleep, sorry if I worried you."

"I'm just glad you are home. You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"Cloud…" groaned Leon

"You falling asleep at work just shows you, that you are doing too much."

"Cloud…" Leon said trying to get his attention.

"You could have-" before Cloud could finish Leon pressed his lips to his. Cloud was taken by surprise at first but soon returned the kiss.


End file.
